Swimming Disaster
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Castle found out that Beckett swims laps so he decides to try and impress her but can Castle swim...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**Swimming Disaster**

As Castle woke up to the beeping of his alarm he could only think one thing; Too early. Sleep. Why had he set his alarm to six am again? Hmm, something about Beckett and a bathing suit. Oh yeah, how could he forget? Today is the day I swim laps with Beckett. The goal; to impress her. Not that I can swim very well. Besides, it's still dark and pouring with rain. Why was she going swimming again? Because it's 'relaxing when it's too wet to run.' It's too wet to run and she is going swimming? That's interesting... Oh well, at least the pool is indoors and, most importantly, heated. Castle glanced at his alarm to find it was now six-fifteen. Oh shit, he was supposed to meet Beckett at six forty-five. Time to get out of the nice, cosy, warm bed to get in the pool and swim. This had better be worth it.

After another five minutes Castle eventually got out of bed and got ready, which wasn't that hard considering all he had to do was quietly (Martha and Alexis were still asleep) put his bathers on under his blue hoddie and track pants, grab his bag and go. Well at least he managed the get ready part. The quiet, not so much. Turns out stubbing your toe on the side of your desk hurts, a lot.

When he arrived at the pool he realised it was bigger than he expected. A lot bigger. It had to be at least 500 meters. Ok, so maybe it wasn't that big but still. He had to make it to the other end and back just for one lap. So much for impressing Beckett. He set his bag on the concrete seat and took out his towel for when he got out. Oh crap, now he had to take to take off his warm clothes. Oh well, all the more reason to get in the pool.

When he got to the steps he dipped a toe in to find it was actually rather warm. Well, it was until he got in. Now if he wanted to impress Beckett he would have to swim in the fast lane. That plan lasted exactly 2.5 seconds, which was the time it took him to look over at the fast lane. There was a woman there swimming freestyle very, very fast. She was like a fish! Then he looked closer at her and found that she had a blue one-piece, long brown hair and unlike most of the people here was not wearing goggles. After what must have been 6 laps she stopped and stood up. The water was shallow enough that it went up to his waist so he could see her face and Oh, my God, that can't be? No way, is that, no it couldn't be, Beckett? It took Castle a while to remember how to breathe and even longer to pick his jaw up off the bottom of the pool. By that time she had started swimming again. Well there goes the other half of my plan. Ok, so maybe the plan was to surprise Beckett which meant she didn't exactly know about this... He was doomed. Oh well it was worth a try. Castle waded over to the fast lane and decided to wing it. He pushed off as hard as he could and swam (freestyle) as fast as he could but slowed down and ran out of breath halfway there. By the end of his miserably failed lap he could barely breathe, his eyes and ears were full of water and he must have swallowed half the pool. As he stood there, trying to breathe, he was oblivious to the pair of eyes watching him from the other end.

Beckett had been about to start her 43rd lap when she had to wait for this really slow guy who had only just got in. Unlike the others, he was new here (that was obvious.) It was quite funny watching him. He didn't bend his arms and his kicks were rather large. It was only when she finished that lap and was waiting for him to get to the other end so she could go that she realised he looked kind of familiar. When he stood up she realised why. Castle. Of course he came. She figured he would when she let it slip that she liked to swim. Oh well, it was funny to watch him and she wasn't the only one. When he looked at her, she smiled and shook her head, amused at how much his eyed bulged out of his head.

Beckett swam over to him and stood up.

"Castle, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh, swimming" he replied, still startled and slightly out of breath.

"What stroke?"

"Freestyle"

"Interesting technique"

"Yeah well I don't know how you manage so many laps in this ginormous pool"

"Castle, its fifty meters."

"Oh, so I only have to swim 100 meters to do one lap!"

"You only have to go to the other end to do a lap. "

"Oh"

"You know that you would swim a lot faster if you bend your arms."

"Huh"

"Let me show you"

She swam a few meters slowly.

"Now copy me"

"That's easy for you to say" _especially since that's not what I was looking at..._

"Just try"

So he did and surprisingly it didn't go too badly.

After another hour of Beckett coaching him, Castle could swim freestyle pretty well.

"Wanna go get coffee?" he asked after they were out, showered and ready to go.

"Sure why not. Just make sure you come at six tomorrow."

"Why?"

"So I can teach you backstroke." _Oooh, this was going to be fun..._

**Thank-you for reading :)**

**A/N This could be a multi-chapter if people like it. Please tell me if I should (or alert it.)**


End file.
